


The Lemon Song

by classicrockfanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3rd person, Brotherly Love, Caring Sam, Cas loves Dean, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, One Night Stands, Sam Ships It, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, cas has a really big crush on dean and enjoys creeping on him, destiel pining, meaningless hook up, sexual tesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicrockfanatic/pseuds/classicrockfanatic
Summary: Sam and Dean have another one of their fights, Sam asks Cas to keep an eye on him. Cas creeps on him but kinda messes up.





	The Lemon Song

“All I’ve ever wanted is a fucking NORMAL life! I want kids, Dean! I want a mortgage and a minivan! I’d take being a stay-at-home soccer dad over this shit any day!”   
Here we go again. How many more times are they going to have this fight? They both know how it ends. I personally am very tired of hearing it. Wanna know how it started this time? Our friend Dean here, an aspiring comedian, apparently, thought it was hilarious that the latest vic on their case had been described as exactly that, a stay-at-home soccer dad.  
“Sammy, Jesus, I get it. We’ve only talked about this a million times. I want a normal life, too. It just can’t happen. We both know it’s true. Untwist your panties and get in the goddamn car. We’ve got work to do.”  
“It worked with Amelia and Lisa.” he muttered as struggled to fit into the passenger door. And here we see the very moment things went worse than usual.  
“Get out of my fucking car. We had an agreement. We don’t talk about any of that shit. You finish this case. Call Cas if you need help. Don’t try and find me.”  
“Dean-” Sam’s bag was thrown in his face, and the Impala sped off, tires squealing. Touchy. Give them two weeks, and they’ll be crawling back to each other, crying about family or something of the sort. Before that, though, is when the fun stuff happens. Trust me, this time around was loaded with “fun stuff”. We’ll get to it. Patience, young padawan.   
For this part of our lovely tale, let us focus on our dear Sammy. Setting: trashy motel in the middle of nowhere. The usual. Sam sits on the edge of the creaky queen bed, head in his giant (Giant!) hands. Calling Cas was sounding like a good plan right about now. Not for himself, but for Dean.Even though he worked hard to make it seem like the opposite, Sam was always very worried about Dean when they had their little arguments. Sure, he might be the best hunter in the business, but he tends to let his emotions overrun him sometimes. So, he decided to call Cas to creep on Dean for him. Plus, he knew it would make Cas happy. The two of them have some crazy shit goin’ on, and he thought maybe they could work it out (a.k.a. relieve the Incredible amounts of sexual tension) under the pretense of Cas “watching over” Dean. Despite what the two lovebirds thought, their longing stares didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Cas, help me out here. I know I’m not Dean, but it’s about him so I’d appreciate it if you’d, uh, fly in? Th-”  
“Sam. I’m here. What were you saying about Dean?” See? Dean is the only thing on this dirty little angel’s mind, 24/7.  
“I wanted you to check on him for me a couple times while we… work this out. Could you do your stalker-y invisible thing? I don’t want him to find out.”  
“Of course Sam. I do think that ‘stalker’ is a harsh term. But I will check on Dean periodically. I worry about him, as much as you do. Do you have information on his location?”  
“Uh, yeah. I have the GPS on most of his burner phones accessible.” Creepy, but they’d done this so many times, it didn’t embarrass him to be able to track his brother’s every move. It really should, but since when were the Winchesters normal? “Here. He’s at a motel 70 miles down the highway. If he’s not in, check the local bar. Maybe the strip club, if he’s in a really bad mood. Be careful when you get there. Dean likes to fuck when he’s upset.” That last comment turned dear little Cas’s cheeks from a light blush to cherry red. It looked like he had rubbed a thick layer of fresh blood over his face. Yeah, really that red.   
“I’m going to go now. I will check back soon. Uh.. goodbye.” And with a flutter of those pesky invisible wings, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, its my first SPN fic. It's gonna get better, trust me, just testing the water a little. I like to write short chapters. SMUT IS COMING. Also, I have a list of songs that y'all should listen to whilst reading this and just in general. My music taste is a big part of why I started watching SPN. 
> 
> Gallow's Pole  
> Fell on Black Days  
> Sweet Home Alabama  
> Going to California  
> The Rain Song  
> Melissa  
> Mary Jane’s Last Dance  
> Point of Know Return  
> They Love Each Other (live)  
> 5446 Thats My Number/Ball and Chain  
> Strange Days   
> I Know You Rider  
> The Lemon Song
> 
> The title will come into play later. Listen to that song and really think about the lyrics.


End file.
